


I Will

by jennynivea



Series: I Will Series [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennynivea/pseuds/jennynivea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a question to ask Alec. Set four years after City of Heavenly Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> I present you with so much fluff, it might blow away in the wind. A far cry from the angst-fest that is my first story, Learning to Be, but I hope you enjoy it :). Let me know what you think! Reviews are like cookies ;).

Alec's head lay peacefully on Magnus's bare chest, his eyelashes sweeping over his cheeks and a content smile gracing his face. Magnus traced his fingers over his boyfriend's lips before pressing his own against the top of his head.

"Darling, time to wake up."

Alec buried his face into the warlock's chest and grumbled loudly, creating vibrations against Magnus's skin. "I want to stay here all day."

Magnus raked his fingers through his boyfriend's black locks. It had been a particularly brutal week of demon hunting. Alec was exhausted.

It had been four years since Sebastian had tried to raise an army of Endarkened and although the discord with the Fair Folk seemed miles away, things had not slowed down for his shadowhunter.

Jace and Clary were at the Lima Institute in Peru, dealing with an influx of demon activity in the area and Alec's mother was still spending half her time in Idris, deep in the politics of the Nephilim and the Fair Folk, leaving Alec and Isabelle to run the Institute and curb the demon activity in New York.

Luckily for the warlock this did not prevent Alec from officially moving into his Brooklyn flat soon after they returned to New York four years ago. Isabelle and Simon lived at the Institute but Alec was constantly there.

Magnus gently shifted himself out from underneath the sleepy Nephilim, eliciting another groan as fingers grabbed at his arm, attempting to pull him back into the bed. Alec reluctantly opened his eyes. "Magnus, stay for just a few more minutes."

Magnus smiled. He soaked in the blue eyes that looked up at him. He would never get enough of them. "I have a surprise for you. Come on, get dressed."

"A surprise at 7 in the morning? Come on, I'm sure it can wait. I didn't get in until 3 this morning."

"I know babe, but time is of the essence."

Alec flipped onto his back, dramatically flinging his arms above his head. "You are going to pass up staying in bed with me?" he said, raising an eyebrow, suggestively.

Magnus hummed contently. Alec looked delicious, sprawled on the bed, his naked body tangled in a thin sheet, his black hair tousled and the ghost of stuble outlining his sharp jawline. Magnus could have easily forgotten his plan in that moment and ravished the boy in his bed. But instead he wagged a finger at his boyfriend. "Don't play dirty with me, Alexander Lightwood. We are going to be out of here in an hour."

Alec sat up in the bed, the sheet pooling around his waist. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Bossy this morning, aren't we?"

Magnus smiled seductively. "I'm taking a shower, if you'd like to join me."

**xxxxxx**

Magnus hummed away in the kitchen, still feeling the bliss of from their morning shower activities. Alec was getting ready while Magnus put the finishing touches on the picnic basket he had in front of him. The warlock was already dressed in a pair of fitted black jeans, a white collared shirt tucked in, with a bright blue vest overtop. He strung a belt through the loops of his jeans, a large MB buckle, studded with gems glistening in the center. His hair was spiked up and glittered generously.

He heard Alec opening the door leading into the main room. Alec smiled at his boyfriend. "All right, I'm ready for my surprise. Although, I still can't figure out what the occasion is."

Magnus grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and drew him flush against his body. "I don't need an occasion to surprise you, do I?"

"No," Alec mumurred before pressing their lips together.

Magnus pulled away slightly and swept his eyes over the Nephilim. "But apparently, I need to surprise you more often if it compels you to dress this way."

"Well, you asked so nicely, I guess I have to indulge you sometimes."

And indulging him didn't mean a multi-colored palette but Magnus secretly loved Alec's sense of fashion...or lack thereof. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a fitted black V-neck t-shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places. Still conservative but a far cry from the frayed, drab sweaters he usually wore. His hair was still wet, clinging to the sides of his face.

Magnus ran his fingers through it, instantly drying it and allowing the hair to fall gracefully around him.

Alec's eyes fell on the picnic basket. "We're having a picnic at 8 in the morning?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Magnus grabbed the basket and a blanket and held them out to Alec. "You'll need to hold these while I open a portal."

"A portal! Where are you taking me, Magnus Bane?"

Magnus just smiled, blue sparks jumping from his finger tips. After a few minutes of concentrating, a black hole opened into the door.

"Jump," Magnus said. "I'll be right behind you."

**xxxxxx**

Alec landed gracefully, his feet sinking into what felt like a bed of soft grasses. He dropped the basket and blanket and looked down, making out the grass and purple lupins. It was dark and slightly chilly. He wrapped his arms around himself and twirled around when he heard Magnus stumbling in.

He caught Magnus quickly, the taller man falling into his arms. Magnus gripped Alec's forearms and used them to pull himself up. "I was never good at the whole traveling by portal thing," Magnus said. "Even if I had a hand in inventing them."

Alec chuckled. "I do have an unfair advantage," he said as he pointed at the rune that gave him perfect balance.

"True." Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec.

"So, where are we?"

Magnus pecked him on the lips before murmuring against them. "Look up."

Alec drew his face back and tilted it upwards, his eyes instantly widening in awe.

The sky above him glittered, the pitch blackness punctured by shinning stars, some closer and bigger but most further away, glittering like a million blue fire flies.

Alec tightened his fists around Magnus's shirt and drew him closer. "I don't know what to say," he whispered, as if raising his voice would sweep the breathtaking view away.

"They remind me of your eyes," Magnus whispered back.

"Where are we?" Alec repeated, his eyes still cast upward.

"Aoraki, New Zealand. It's almost midnight here."

Alec finally pulled his eyes away and looked at Magnus. "You've been here before."

"A long time ago but whenever I look into your eyes, I'm reminded of this place."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Let's set down the blanket and bring out the food."

A few minutes later, both boys were lying face up on the blanket, staring at the sky above, two glasses of wine sitting delicately beside them.

Magnus turned onto his side and looked at his boyfriend. "I have something to ask you."

Alec drew his eyes away from the sky. "Shoot."

Magnus propped his head up with one arm and used his other hand to push Alec's shirt up. He softly traced loops into Alec's exposed skin with a finger. "I love you."

Alec smiled, enjoying the gentle circles he was making on his stomach. "I love you too, Magnus." Magnus's golden-green eyes watched him adoringly. The glitter in his hair twinkled, mimicking the stars above.

Magnus stopped moving his fingers, spreading his hand over Alec's stomach and rubbing at the skin gently before attempting to tug the shirt off.  Alec lifted his head and shoulders as Magnus pulled the shirt over his head before falling back into the blanket.

"I have lived a long time."  He pressed his lips just above Alec's bellybutton.

Alec watched Magnus, feeling like things were moving from light-hearted to serious. "I have loved and I have lost."  He trailed kisses up his stomach.

Alec closed his eyes, concentrating on the warm sensation coming from Magnus's touch. Magnus pressed his lips over Alec's heart. "But I have never loved like I do now."  

The shadowhunter's heart seemed to skip a beat. They had talked about this before but sometimes, he couldn't curb his insecurities. Alec opened his eyes and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, trying to convey what he couldn't articulate.

"And I've never asked this question."

Alec's heart was beating rapidly, not fully knowing where this was going. Magnus laid his head beside Alec, his lips brushing against the shadowhunter's ear.

"Will you marry me?"

Alec's heart jolted. He knew laying here under the stars, listening to Magnus, that this question was a possibility but he hadn't dared think about it. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Magnus's hand, pulling it to his heart, tears escaping from between his eyelids.

"Magnus," he whispered hoarsely, the sound traveling into the vastness above them. He turned his head, so that he was looking at the warlock. Their noses touched. Blue eyes met golden-green ones. Both boys turned their bodies so that they were lying on their sides, only there intertwined fingers between them. Alec felt something cold placed inside his palm. He looked down. It was a thin silver band hanging on a silver chain.

Alec pulled his hand away, curling his fingers around the ring, the chain spilling between his fingers. "I will," he whispered.

Magnus smiled.

"I will," Alec said louder, laughing happily. He turned onto his back, pulling the older man on top of him. Magnus straddled the Nephilim, his face glowing down at him. Alec propped himself up on his elbows and opened his palm.

Magnus took the silver out of his hand.

"I love you so much," Alec said.

Magnus placed the chain around Alec's neck before plunging forward, grabbing Alec around the back of his neck, his lips crushing against Alec's, all the gentleness gone. He nibbled at Alec's lips and probed between them with his tongue. Alec immediately gave him access, his arms wrapping around Magnu's neck. His head fell backwards into the blanket and Magnus followed with his lips, his hands now gripping the sides of his face as their tongues and lips danced passed each other's.

Magnus pulled back slightly, allowing Alec to desperately suck in some oxygen. "I never thought..."

Magnus pressed his lips against his jawline.

"I never thought I'd get married."

Magnus kissed his nose.

"I thought that being gay would be a secret that I would take to the grave."

Alec lifted his head slightly and kissed Magnus's neck, suckling at the soft skin.

"Until..."

He gasped, feeling Magnus grinding against his crotch. He closed his eyes. "Until I met you," he gasped out, his fingers gripping the back of Magnus's shirt, pulling him impossibly closer, the clothes between them a frustrating source of friction.

Magnus pulled at the exposed skin on his shoulder with his lips. He heard a snapping sound. Suddenly, clothes no longer kept their skin apart. Magnus left a trail of kisses up to his ear. Soft words floated into his ears before they made love under the stars.

"Until you, I was lost. Now, I belong."


End file.
